the_fallen_childrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2 : The Little Girl
Chapter 2 : The Little Girl Aubrey's POV When I opened my eyes, Maria, Kaydie and I were some place I didn't regognize, I asked Maria where we were but she didn't know. Kaydie was sitting beside me, she seemed nervous, but she wasn't the only one. Despite the fact that I was just as nervous as her I decided to calm her down, I picked her up and just held her. She may have been 5 but she was a very clingy kid, I would know, she would cling to me every time she saw me. Once in my arms she seemed to calm down a bit, Maria smilled a bit at seeing me calm her down. "Are you two sisters?" She asked. I couldn't help but laugh a bit, I explained to her how my older brother and her older siblings were very close and so I'd see her a lot, I explained how she was really clingy and always treated me like I was her big sister even though we weren't related. "That's... really cute!" She responded, she seemed happier to be able to talk about silly things too, I was glad, I didn't want to think about where we were or where our siblings were. "I have a sister too, you know." She looked a bit sad after saying that but, before I could ask where her sister was, I heard crying and my best friend Destiny trying desperately to calm down whoever was crying. "I'll be right back!" I told Maria, she looked confused, but didn't question it.I ran towards the voices I heard, Kaydie still in my arms, and before long I found Destiny cradling a small girl, probably only 3 years old, in her arms, the child was crying. Without thinking, I gently put Kaydie down on the ground, she seemed happy to see Destiny and ran towards her, I picked the little girl up out of Destiny's arms, she looked a bit confused at first, but didn't have time to ask why before Kaydie attacked her with a hug. I gently rocked the little girl in my arms, she calmed down rather quickly. "What's your name little girl?" I asked quietly, as to not scare her. She looked around nervously for a moment before mumbling her name. "Lillian, my name's Lillian." "What a cute name, do you want to stay with us for now?" I asked, she didn't say anything that time, just noded. "Alright, let's go then!" Destiny didn't bother asking where we were going, she just followed me untill we got back to Maria. "Who are these two?" Maria asked. "I'm Destiny, one of Aubrey's friends and the little girl is Lillian" Destiny answered. "Well, what sector are you from?" "They're both from the 9th, like you and I" I said. "Well, alright, you two can stay with us for now." "Hey Mari, can we go find our siblings?" Kaydie quietly asked. "Yeah, we'll find them Kay" Riley's POV When I opened my eyes we were on earth, although, I doubt the others knew it was earth, Angels aren't allowed to visit earth. Once on earth angels might as well be normal humans, we lose all our powers. Laying to my right were Jayda and Jason, they were holding hands, still asleep, to my left was my younger brother Hunter, he was also asleep. A little bit away a girl around the same age as Hunter was laying on the ground, she was alive, but barely, she had a large cut on her leg. I couldn't let her die so I walked over and, using a bit of fabric from my dress, made a bandge and wrapped it around her leg. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Putting a bandage on your leg, it's badly hurt." I answered as I wrapped the bandage around her leg and she winced as I pulled it tight, for some reason, it hurt my leg as well. "What's your name?" "Maya." "Sector 9?" "Yeah." "Hunter's mentioned you, you have a twin, no?" "Her name's Maria." "That explains a lot, it seems, we're linked." I said quietly. "Linked?" She asked, confused. "All the kids in sector 9 are linked together in a large network, the people you're linked to can feel your pain, and you can feel theirs." I explained. "Is that why you winced when you wrapped the bandage around my leg too tight?" "Yeah, your sister and Aubrey probably felt it as well." "Why?" "Well all siblings are linked, that's why Maria probably felt it, and my sister Aubrey probably felt it because she's the Link." "The Link?" "Well, in all the sectors that link the kids together, they have to chose a child to be the Link, the Link is linked to every child in the sector, Aubrey is the Link for sector 9, our sector." "Maya!" Hunter shouted running over. "You escaped as well! Wait, where is Mara?" "You know she hates that nickname Hunter, and I don't know where she is, she told me to just keep running, I think she went back for someone. I saw her right before I fell though, she had Kaydie in her arms and was holding Aubrey's hand." After hearing that Hunter looked at me with pure joy in his eyes. "They made it out then!" He shouted, rather happily. "Yeah." I said, smiling. "Well I guess now, we should go find them, they couldn't have fallen far." "Yeah, let's go find them." Maya sighed, obviously relieved that her twin was safe. Next chapter [[Chapter 3 : Reunited]]